


DoctorLore

by papyruspie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Happy Doctor Who Day!!!, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruspie/pseuds/papyruspie
Summary: After Tegan leaves, the Doctor and Turlough head to the future to get their minds off things. It turns out they’ve ended up on a famous starship, and they end up meeting a certain loveable android and his brother...
Relationships: Data & Lore (Star Trek), The Doctor & Vislor Turlough, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Data (Star Trek), They all kinda become friends basically, Vislor Turlough (Doctor Who) & Lore (Star Trek)
Kudos: 4





	DoctorLore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was originally planning on posting this story once I had the whole thing written up, but since it’s Doctor Who’s 57th today, I thought why not post the first chapter to celebrate?
> 
> I basically just wanted to write some of my favourite characters interacting... Lore may be a tad ooc... I’m basically writing him post-Redemption (another fic of mine) for the first time, as I couldn’t think of a better setup for when this would take place.  
> You shouldn’t need to have read any of Redemption to read this though!  
> It’s also been a while since I’ve seen the 5th Doctor’s era... I guess I’m saying I hope that everyone is in character? Lol.
> 
> Okay, let’s goooooo:

**Ch 1**

  
“Chin up, Turlough! Perhaps we could go somewhere nice... somewhere interesting. How about the future?” The Doctor asked his Trion friend with a grin.

“Doctor, you’re the one who needs to keep his chin up more than I,” Turlough huffed. “You knew Tegan quite some time longer than I did, didn’t you?”

“Well yes, so maybe a distraction is just what’s needed. The future?” He asked again.

“Whatever you want,” was the response. 

“Alright then,” the Doctor said, pressing buttons seemingly at random on the TARDIS console. “The future it is.”

After a somewhat typically bumpy arrival, the TARDIS seemed to have arrived at her destination.

“Are we actually in the right place this time?” Turlough questioned.

“Rather, the right time that is,” the Doctor reminded, looking down at the TARDIS display. “Hmm, it appears we are in the 2340s. The TARDIS did get us to the future alright... but... how odd.”

“What is it?” Turlough wondered, walking over to take a closer look at the ship’s display himself. “Oh,  _ now  _ I see.”

“Yes,” the Doctor worriedly replied. “Quite.”

The display was refusing to give a location for their arrival, shifting from one place to the next too fast to even make out the names. 

Turlough shrugged in annoyance. “Why don’t we leave the TARDIS and find out where we are then?”

“Well... alright, but we must be careful. Who knows where we’ve ended up!”

And with that, the lever was pushed and the TARDIS doors opened, with a mysterious location awaiting the two...

* * *

“What is this place?” Turlough asked while glancing around at the well-lit hallway. It had plush carpeted flooring... it seemed a basic enough design, formal yet homey somehow. 

“I’m not too sure yet myself,” the Doctor answered. “Shall we have a look around?”

“We’re already here,” Turlough groaned. “Of course we’re going to have a look around.”

“Right you are! Let’s see if we can find any clues to our location... or any friendly life forms to help us out!” 

“Because they’re always so friendly...” Turlough muttered, following after the Doctor. Their uneventful walk was ended as Turlough stumbled to a stop behind the Doctor a few minutes later.

“Hello,” a new voice spoke. “I am sorry, I do not recognize either of you...” 

“Ah, yes. I’m the Doctor, and this is my friend Turlough here.” 

Turlough stepped out from behind the Doctor, finally seeing this mysterious voice. He was not too surprised, having seen many alien races on his travels... but this man had the strangest yellow-green eyes... and his skin - Turlough couldn’t decide whether he was just insanely pale or it was something else... he seemed to almost glimmer in the light? 

“I am Lieutenant Commander Data,” the man replied. 

Lieutenant Commander? Not a military force... Turlough shuddered, memories of the war on Trion creeping into his mind. 

“We were just a bit lost,” the Doctor explained. “If you could tell us where we are...?” 

“Really?” Data cocked his head to the side. “I had assumed you just left the Holodeck. Your clothing is rather... unique.” 

The Doctor straightened the celery on his lapel at that comment. “Hm. Well yes, I suppose we did just leave there, didn’t we Turlough?” 

“Yes, absolutely,” Turlough lied. 

“Ah. Where were you attempting to go? I can direct you there.” 

“Er- well, where’s the nearest hotspot around here? That could be nice,” the Doctor contemplated. 

“Ten Forward? I was about to go there myself, if you would like to accompany me.” 

“That would be great, thank you Data.” The Doctor smiled. 

“You are welcome,” Data replied. “Please, follow me.” 


End file.
